leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Victory Road (Black 2 and White 2)
East of the |region=Unova |mapdesc=These forking paths are the last obstacle before the Pokémon League! |generation= |map=Unova Victory Road B2W2 Map.png }} Victory Road (Japanese: チャンピオンロード Champion Road) is the final journey one must take before facing the Elite Four. Victory Road is accessed via to the east. It is partially set within the ruins of N's Castle, which then cuts through a small grove, and then outside to the base of a large canyon. Only a small portion of the previous from two years earlier may be explored; this area encompasses the uppermost cavern and the top ledge of the hill outside the Pokémon League. The rest of the original area is blocked off by construction barriers due to an apparent landslide and cave in. When first entering Victory Road, N will give the player . After defeating the , N's Castle may be accessed from the newer part of Victory Road. Additionally, the northern part of the cave has limited amount of light, making usable. During the exploration of Victory Road, a also appears in the overworld, who the player may follow. Depending on the version played, the path through Victory Road and the arrangement of some of the Trainers is different. Map description Geography The new Victory Road is built on the same mountain as the was, due to both paths leading to the . While both Victory Roads have extended series of tunnels within the mountain, the new Victory Road is built on a more diverse and straightforward landscape. The very beginning of the area the games classify as "Victory Road" actually begins at the new Badge Check Gates accessed from a flight of stairs on Route 23. There is a long black-and-white hallway stretching from east to west, with eight pairs of pillars representing and in the shape of each of the . These pillars act as scanners, and will light up if the passing Trainer is shown to possess the relevant Badge. There is no variable scoring here, unlike in the original Badge Check Gates; the full orchestral scoring of Victory Road is played at the start. At the end of the gates, if all eight Badges have been successfully scanned, a huge set of stone gates supported by several pillars on either side will glow blue and orange - possibly representing the and colors of the two original mascots, respectively and - then one by one sink to the ground, enabling access beyond. The player then comes across a field strewn with ruins, similar to the ruins on Spear Pillar on top of Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh. There is a small maze to the east, where a few items (including a hidden ) can be found. The Pokémon Center is in a small stone building with a Poké Ball sign. To the east, a narrow path behind some trees leads to a cul-de-sac where can be found. The entrance to Victory Road proper is through a wide flight of stairs going down, just west of the Pokémon Center. Above it can be seen the wall of what seems to be a castle-like building. Furthermore, the first place that the player finds themselves in upon entering are what appear to be the ruins of N's Castle, which are built over an underground river with many twists and turns. Due to cracks on the floors that cannot be crossed, several boulders block the way and need to be pushed into their respective holes. The general path goes north, west, then north again, which leads to another large staircase out. The layout changes depending on what game the player is using. In Black 2, this staircase leads to the base of a large canyon with several other sub-areas that cannot be accessed at this point. There are two paths to the next area from here: the first is a short bridge, while the second is a detour through some tall grass, culminating in a cave entrance. In White 2, however, the staircase leads to a grove with two trees that do not have to be cut down to proceed. Both instances are the first time a Victory Road has tall grass where wild Pokémon can be caught. The way out from this grove leads to the other side of the canyon, with a similar layout of a bridge and detour to the next area. In both games, the canyon bridge that is not first encountered by the player will be broken and cannot be crossed. Both ways lead to the same cave, albeit at opposing ends. A third exit in between leads to the rest of the explorable area of the canyon, which has a waterfall that mandates using to climb. ing on the river below will bring the player to either the western or eastern sides of the canyon, depending on which area was not first explored. Taking a cave entrance found there will enable the player to Surf across parts of the underground river below the ruins of N's castle, which leads to another part of the ruins that cannot be returned to after jumping down some ledges there. The cave leads further up the mountain through a flight of stairs that ends with the player facing several Strength boulders. Again, which game the player is playing depends on which side one of the boulders is blocking. Both paths, however, will lead to the mountainside, both with their own sets of stairs to the top of the mountain. Both paths also have, towards the lower cave entrances, hidden items among a rock formation. Again, there is a third exit in the middle of the cave, blocked by the other Strength boulder. This leads to a dark cave where must be used to improve visibility. There is a small pond here that leads to the middle exit on the mountainside, mirroring the earlier layout. as seen in ]] Beside this exit is a second cave entrance behind some , which leads to a Pokémon-infested cave going down to the west. This in turn leads to another cave entrance a is initially guarding. After entering the Hall of Fame, the Zoroark moves to the area with the dark grass, having appeared to Hugh's sister in a dream. Upon following it, it is revealed that the entrance the Zoroark is guarding leads to the upper floors of the ruins of N's Castle, which is now underground again after the events of two years earlier. The three paths up the mountain converge on a large plateau, in the middle of which is yet another flight of stairs flanked by two pillars. A cave entrance at the top leads to the top floor of the original Victory Road, the stairs of which are now barricaded off. The exit is just in front of this, where the player finds themselves at the summit of the original Victory Road, with the slides down the mountainside as well as the other cave entrance closed due to the landslide. As is in the original games, an archway in the middle leads to the Pokémon League. Items Entrance }} }} Victory Road proper is required to get through the ruins, and to get to the cliffside or northern part of the cave. Items in these places will not be marked as requiring Strength unless it is further required to access the item itself. Cathy|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= ×2}} Logan *Outside 1, near Pierce|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Max Repel ×2}} Abraham (hidden) *Outside 1, southeastern corner *Grove, southwestern corner (requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Full Restore ×3}} Mae (requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} s Cecile and Claude (requires and )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Elmer|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Max Revive ×2}} ) (hidden) *Outside 2, west of Martell|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Max Elixir ×2}} ) *Outside 2, in a rock east of Chalina (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Rare Candy ×2}} Hugo|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Carroll (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Eddie after defeating him|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Elle after defeating her|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Portia|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} Phenomenon |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Thunderstone|sprite=Bag Thunder Stone Sprite}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon 1F Grove Outside 1 mod 2)=0||F}}|Unfezant|yes|yes|Rustling|50|all=5%|type1=normal|type2=flying}} 2F 2F Back 3F Outside 2 4F 3F Back Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Trainers 1F |2|623|Golurk|| |None|561|Sigilyph|♂| |None|36=トモヤ|37=Tomoya}} |2|426|Drifblim|♀| |None|344|Claydol|| |None|36=ヒトミ|37=Hitomi}} |2|608|Lampent|♀| |None|518|Musharna|♀| |None|36=ミヅキ|37=Mizuki}} |2|375|Metang|| |None|563|Cofagrigus|♂| |None|36=アル|37=Al}} Double Battle with Cecil|2|628|Braviary|♂| |None|565|Carracosta|♂| |None|36=クロード|37=Claude}} Double Battle with Claude|2|630|Mandibuzz|♀| |None|567|Archeops|♂| |None|36=セシル|37=Cecil}} Grove |2|555|Darmanitan|♀| |None|465|Tangrowth|♀| |None|36=ヒカル|37=Hikaru}} |2|547|Whimsicott|♂| |None|521|Unfezant|♂| |None|36=スグル|37=Suguru}} |2|528|Swoobat|♀| |None|549|Lilligant|♀| |None|36=シェリー|37=Shelly}} Outside 1 |2|561|Sigilyph|♀| |None|169|Crobat|♀| |None|36=アスカ|37=Asuka}} |1|036|Clefable|♀| |None|36=テルユキ|37=Teruyuki}} |1|586 |February|June|October=S|March|July|November=A|April|August|December=W}}|Sawsbuck|♀| |None|36=マヨイ|37=Mayoi}} |2|581|Swanna|♂| |None|181|Ampharos|♂| |None|36= ヒトシ|37=Hitoshi}} |2|547|Whimsicott|♂| |None|521|Unfezant|♂| |None|36=スグル|37=Suguru}} |2|528|Swoobat|♀| |None|549|Lilligant|♀| |None|36=シェリー|37=Shelly}} |2|555|Darmanitan|♀| |None|465|Tangrowth|♀| |None|36=ヒカル|37=Hikaru}} 2F |2|526|Gigalith|♂| |None|227|Skarmory|♂| |None|36=エイブラム|37=Abram}} Potential Double Battle with Webster|2|631|Heatmor|♀| |None|596|Galvantula|♀| |None|36=サヤカ|37=Sayaka}} Potential Double Battle with Shanta|2|632|Durant|♂| |None|598|Ferrothorn|♂| |None|36=ユウジ|37=Yūji}} |2|125|Electabuzz|♂| |None|476|Probopass|♂| |None|36=エディ|37=Eddie}} |2|126|Magmar|♀| |None|323|Camerupt|♀| |None|36=エル|37=Elle}} 3F |3|611|Fraxure|♂| |None|634|Zweilous|♂| |None|330|Flygon|♂| |None|36=ユウゴ|37=Yūgo}} Outside 2 |2|127|Pinsir|♂| |None|214|Heracross|♂| |None|36=タツマ|37=Tatsuma}} |2|538|Throh|♂| |None|539|Sawk|♂| |None|36=チグサ|37=Chigusa}} |2|634|Zweilous|♂| |None|604|Eelektross|♂| |None|36=ユウイチ|37=Yūichi}} |2|611|Fraxure|♀| |None|584|Vanilluxe|♀| |None|36=キャロル|37=Carroll}} |3|523|Zebstrika|♀| |None|539|Sawk|♂| |None|121|Starmie|| |None|36=サトエ|37=Satoe}} |3|614|Beartic|♂| |None|538|Throh|♂| |None|623|Golurk|| |None|36=ギンジ|37=Ginji}} 4F If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Victory Road (Black 2 and White 2) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=4}} | |back=no |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |move1=Facade|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |held=Mystic Water |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} }} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Sap Sipper |move1=Head Charge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Fire|type2=Fighting |ability=Blaze |held=Charcoal |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Scald|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Victory Road (Black 2 and White 2) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=4}} | |back=no |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |move1=Facade|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |back=no |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |held=Miracle Seed |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Energy Ball|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} }} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Sap Sipper |move1=Head Charge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Torrent |held=Mystic Water |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Revenge|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Victory Road (Black 2 and White 2) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=4}} | |back=no |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |move1=Facade|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |held=Charcoal |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} }} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Sap Sipper |move1=Head Charge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Overgrow |held=Miracle Seed |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Coil|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} Layout Exterior Cave In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Black 2 and White 2's Victory Road in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=24/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=018/076}} |type=Psychic|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=40/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=032/076}} |type=Fighting|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Common|ennum=51/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=042/076}} |type=Fighting|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Common|ennum=52/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=043/076}} |type=Metal|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=61/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=052/076}} |type=Dragon|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Common|ennum=70/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=058/076}} |type=Supporter|modified=Yes|enset=BW Black Star Promos|ennum=100/101|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=180/BW-P}} Trivia * In the original Japanese version of Black 2 and White 2, Zoroark will glitch if the player stops following it. This glitch was fixed in the international releases. * Unlike all other locations, and 's availability is the same between versions (being as it would be in White 2). * Unlike the , the and cycling themes will play here, and all standard wild Pokémon encounters use the standard wild Pokémon theme. * Mae mentions that she is an ex-Team Plasma member, and says that the player reminds her of from . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= |fr_eu=Route Victoire |de=Siegesstraße |it=Via Vittoria |ko=챔피언로드 Champion Road |es_eu=Calle Victoria}} Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Caves Category:Routes de:Siegesstraße (Pokémon Schwarze Edition 2 und Weiße Edition 2) es:Calle Victoria (Negro 2 y Blanco 2) fr:Route Victoire (Unys) it:Via Vittoria (Nero 2 e Bianco 2) ja:チャンピオンロード (イッシュ地方) zh:冠军之路（B2W2）